thegreatgamefandomcom-20200216-history
Aron Royce
Lord Aron Royce is the Lord of Runestone and was born in 247AA Biogprahy Born in 247 AA as the eldest of four siblings to Damon Royce and Jocelyn Redfort, Aron was raised to be a Lord from birth. While his younger siblings were granted more freedom of Runestone and the surrounding castles, Aron would stay in his lessons, learning war and rulership like any good lordling should. A quiet and obedient child, he would spend most of his free time reading about heroes from the past. Stories of men like Bronze King Yorwyck Royce and High King Robar II Royce shaped his childhood and his perception of war into something glamorous and honorable. On his thirteenth name day, Aron was sent off to the Eyrie as a squire for King Lyonel Arryn at the beset of his father. While Aron was originally quiet and reserved he quickly befriended the heir to the Vale, Andar Arryn and later the heir to Heart’s Home, Edgar Corbray. His time at the Eyrie would be cut short by the death of Lyonel Arryn to the Mountain clansmen. Joining his friend in his campaign for vengeance against the savages in the mountains, Aron would be knighted for his efforts before returning to Runestone. Lord Damon, ever the ambitious man, arranged for Aron’s marriage to Marla Sunderland in 270 AA, where his first son Harrion would be born within the year. Robar Royce’s marriage to Ayla Waynwood in 275 AA and pushed for Elinor’s marriage to Andar Arryn in 276 AA, right before his death in 277, leaving Aron as Lord of Runestone. In 292 AA for the first time in almost 30 years, Aron marched off to war. When Andar called his banners House Royce answered the call enthusiastically. Marching down the High Road and split off from the main force with a mission to secure the Blue Fork. At Darry, Aron constructed the siege weapons and assaulted the walls while Edgar took the gate. Together Royce and Corbray fortified Darry and the Blue Fork, throwing back Rivermen incursions from the North and West. Patrolling their conquests was costly, smallfolk rebelled against their liberation of the Trident and Mallister incursions slowly whittled down their men, no matter how many times they threw him back across the river. During one of these skirmishes, a stray arrow pierced Aron’s right hand, severing the tendons to the hand and forcing him to retreat to Darry for healing, leaving Corbray in command of their forces. While the Maesters could save the hand, they couldn’t save its movement nor his fighting ability, forcing Aron out of the war to return to Runestone, leaving Harrion in charge of the Royces forces. While the War for the Trident raged, Aron retired to Runestone to lick his wounds, hearing with rage of the defeat of his king and the death of his nephew, Robar Arryn. The Trident would belong to Arryn one day, Aron swore,or he would die trying. Timeline: * 247 AA - Born to Damon Royce and Jocelyn Redfort * 260 AA - Sent to Squire for King Lyonel Arryn, befriends Andar Arryn and . * 266 AA - Knighted after participating in King Andar’s campaign against the Mountain Clansmen. * 270 AA - Marries Marla Sunderland at Runestone. * 271 AA - Harrion Royce is born. * 274 AC - Jasper Royce is born. * 277 AA - Damon Royce dies, leaving Aron as Lord of Runestone * 278 AA - Cedrick Royce is born. * 280 AA - Cecilla Royce is born * Early 292 AC - Aron calls his banners and marches to war with his King. * Mid 292 AC - Takes Darry and fortifies the Vale’s position on the Green Fork * Late 292 AC - Manages to halt the Mallister desperate attacks across the Blue Fork, but loses a hand doing so. Gives Lamentation to Harrion. * 293 AC - Retiree to Runestone to lick his wounds, Harrion completes a four year tour of the Free Cities. * 298 AC - House Royce travels to Old Anchor to celebrate Cedrick Royce’s wedding to Laena Meclom, before rallying with their troops down the High Road. http://www.familyecho.com/?p=START&c=nwqukpoxy3&f=543868494870974930 NPCs - Archetypes: Harrion Royce - Heir to Runestone, Wielder of Lamentation - Warrior(Swords) Jasper Royce - Castellan of Runestone - Castellan Lucas - Maester of Runestone - Maester Marla Sunderland - Lady of Runestone - Negotiator Category:Valeman Category:House Royce Category:Knight